Far Away
by SnixLover
Summary: When high school ends and Santana gets into Harvard, Puck decides to enlist the army looking for a direction in his life. A long distance relationship is hard but when there is love, there is always hope.
1. Chapter 1

**Before Reading:** Hey! So this is my new Pucktana story, it is an AU. I have got some requests of one shot of Pucktana!Army and I just love it so much that I had this idea for a fanfiction. This will be multi-chaptered. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

There she was. Santana got accepted by one of the best universities in the world. Everyone was proud. She knew very well what she wanted. She was going to become a lawyer and someday hopefully work in great causes. She had three years in front of her and she would direct all her energy to it.

On other hand, Puck wasn't so sure about his future. He had something on his mind that he hadn't yet shared with anyone. Not even Santana because he wasn't sure how she would react.

He picked up another box and left it on her dorm next to the other boxes. Their work was done for the day. He was helping her moving to the campus where he would leave her for the next three years of their life. He had to admit he was scared. The campus was full of hot smart guys that want a perfect girl like Santana, he was scared to lose her to someone better.

"Everything in here?" Puck asked and looked around.

"I think so. Do you want to go and walk around the campus a little? You know, explore..." Puck just nodded. He had been very quiet and Santana didn't like it. It wasn't anything like him. Maybe it was just a way of saying he was sad to leave her there.

Puck loved Santana. He was a wild lover but one thing he was sure, she was the one. He didn't want anyone else. It would always be Santana. He loved her and that would be why it was easy to leave her there. He knew she had a huge potential. Santana is a very intelligent and ambitious girl and Puck knows she can accomplish great things. He decided to let her fly.

"Hmm... San?" She looked to him as they walked. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks. I'm gonna miss you. I wish you could stay." She said and found them a spot to sit down. "Any idea of what you will be doing?"

"Actually, yes." Puck said and looked down. "There is something I have been thinking about for a while. I want to make us work. You know this being a couple thing. I want to be happy with you and I want us to have a good future. I want to be able to provide for us and who knows, someday for a family of our own."

"Woah, I didn't see you so into this kind of things, Puckerman..." She laughed a little.

"This is serious. There isn't much I can do because you know I barely graduated..." He looked at her. "I was thinking in something I was good at. The short list had things like sex, eating, playing video games and football. It was when I remembered that I could use my body. I have a good physique. Exercise is not a problem."

"Yeah. And what were you thinking in doing?" She had no idea of what he could do.

"Army. I'm enlisting for the army." He announced.

"Army?" Santana's eyes widen. "What? Are you crazy, why?"

"I will serving my country. It's actually something I can do. I can make it happen. Something that can make you proud of." Puck explained. He really wanted to be the best he could for her.

"You don't need to. I don't want you to go. What if you never come back?" Santana started panicking. She was proud of him for what he was and the army idea looked ridiculous to her. He had never shown interest in the army but now he seemed sure that it was his future.

"Santana, I will. I will come back. And it will only be good for us. You get the military girlfriend benefits which will make me much more comfortable. And when I come back we will find a way to live with it. I pretend to make it my full-time job, San..."

"Where did this all came from? Why now?" Santana was about to cry.

"C'mon Tana... You're going to college and I'm going to work. I'm gonna start a military career. I promise it will only get better. I'm gonna work my butt off to give everything you deserve. You focus on getting that degree and in some years when can get married and get a house... I will have a job and..." He really wanted her to accept it. It was a huge step for them and he didn't want to lose her.

"I don't want to be an army wife!" She shouted at him. "I want you with me. I want you here. Or in Lima, safe!"

"Look. I know it is going to be hard. Long distant relationships are hard but think about when I come back... It will be worth. This is a test for us and I want us to go through this together. I love you and I wouldn't leave like this if I didn't think this was the best for us.

"I love you too. Just... give me some time to get used to the idea."

"That means I have your support? It's okay if you don't want this life... I won't make you wait for me."

"I do. You're the only thing I want. If that means I have to let you go, I will. I'm just trying to get used to this. I don't want to lose you. But if it makes you happy, then I will be here to support you."

* * *

"Please don't cry..." Puck cleaned the tears on Santana's face. "C'mon, this makes everything harder..." He pulled her into a hug and kissed her head.

"Don't go..." she begged between sobs.

"I'm not going anywhere yet. I'm just going to training, ok? I will call you a lot and I promise I'll keep you updated of everything, ok?"

"I just feel like you're going away, forever... It feels weird. I don't like it." Santana shook her head and cleaned the tears on her face.

"Babe. I'm going to be fine and you're going to be the star you are, okay? Focus on your future, don't worry about me. I'll be always, but always, there for you. Just call me."

"And when you won't have your phone? I'm gonna miss you so much..."

"Santana, always there for you." He kissed her. "There are letters, those are always available. Hmm, you have some of my stuff so you can feel me around, you have to promise me that no matter what you'll be honest with me."

"I'm always honest. You know that I will let you know of everything." She softly smiled at him.

"So, I don't have to worry about losing you to some geeky guy, right?"

"Of course not. We have talked about this. You're the only guy I want. I'm high school times are over."

"Ok. It's time for me to go now. I'll visit soon, I hope. Remember..." He pulled a little box out his pocket. For a few seconds she stopped breathing. He opened the box that let show a beautiful necklace with a little symbol on it. "I love you. No matter what. Always remember that I won't ever leave you. You'll be always my number 1 girl." He put the necklace on her. "I didn't want to be like any of the other cheesy guys that propose just so they can make sure their girls won't go anywhere. We don't need that." He smiled and kissed her. A long kiss that she wouldn't forget so soon. "I love you and I trust you. We have the rest of our lives to live happily ever after."

Puck walked in the cab's direction and got in. He didn't want to look back, afraid that her sad expressions would make him go back to her, but he did. He looked back and saw her crying. He hated to see her like that but at the same time he knew it was the right thing to do. He looked away and instructed the cab driver to take him to the airport. His new adventure was just about to start.

* * *

**AN: 1st chapter is here. Leave me a review. Hope you liked it. I'm super excited about this and I can't wait to write more chapters to it. Hope to see you soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Puck had been on training for a while now and he knew there was a deployment coming. He also missed Santana a lot. He hadn't seen her in ages and he couldn't stop thinking about her every minute. She was the reason he was doing what he was doing. She was his strengh. When they had some time out to eat he sat lonely and called her. He was hoping for her to be available so they could talk, even it was just for a few minutes.

"Hello?" Santana had just came out of the shower and had nothing on. She was trying to dress herself as she spoke to him on the phone.

"Baby... I missed your voice." Santana smiled to herself as she heard him. "Hm, I might be visiting you soon." he said calmly. Santana started to freak out on the phone.

"That's great! I miss you so much, I really want to see you again. It's so lonely here without you."

"I miss you too. I miss your body so much. Hmm... I'll tell you later about the details. I'm not sure when I'm going and for how long I can stay... So, when I know I will call you right away."

"Ok. Don't worry, I'm just gald you're coming." She paused a little. "What have you been doing today?"

"A bit of everything. I'm really tired and we're having lunch right now. Everyone has been stressed but I don't know to spend my time talking to you about these things..." he sounded really off and Santana didn't like it. "Did you eat anything today, Santana?"

"I did, yes. I'm getting ready to go out with some friends for a snack."

"That's great, babe. I'm glad you have people to support you there." Puck sighed. "I will let you go now. Have fun!"

"Is everything okay with you?"

"Yeah, don't worry, like I said I'm just tired. See you soon." He hang up and sighed once again. She was so happy with the idea of seeing her again he didn't have courage to tell her it would be the last time for the next 2 years. He was so afraid to loose her or upset her that he couldn't do it.

* * *

Santana rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes. He had just arrived and they had already had sex. They needed time to reconnect and feel each other again, afterall they had been apart for months. Their relationship was pretty fragile.

Puck played with Santana's hair and kissed the top of her head. He missed the dark black haired girl more than anything and he knew she was the one and that one day he would make her his wife, he couldn't let her go, but he had to.

"You know I love you, right?" Having her there so close to him was all he ever wanted. A naked Santana, natural looking and showing her purest side.

"Yeah... I love you too." She drew little circles on his chest with her finger. "Do you know for how long you'll stay here?"

"A few days." he pulled her tigher against him. "Hmmm... We have to talk about this... I mean, our relationship." Santana sat up immediately to look at him, a little afraid of what was to come.

"What about it?"

"I'm being deployed soon." He said as he noticed her expressions changing. "I love you and I want the best for you. Believe me when I say this, all I want is to see you happy, but... I'm gonna be away. For a long time..."

"How much?" her voice was wrecking.

"2 years." She broke down in tears. Her heart was feeling too tight and she couldn't breath. "Santana... Look at me!" He grabbed her face and cleared her tears with his thumb. "I will come back... But I don't want you to be stuck with me. I don't want to see you suffer..."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm just letting you know that it's okay and I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore. I will set you free. You deserve someone who won't leave you for 2 years... I don't want you to be constatly stressed because of me. You understand?"

"No! You are the only one I want. You're going to be my husband one day , and I don't care how far away or for how long you will be away..." She sighed. "I have waited my whole life for you, for a love like this. I want us to survive. You need to fight for us."

"I just want you to be sure this is what you want to do..."

"I want you. I'll be here waiting. We will survive. I know we can do it."

* * *

Puck was gone and until now everything was going okay. Santana kept her mind busy, she was totally focused on her education now and getting that degree, so she could become a lawyer. Studying helped her to forget Puck and what was happening to him. It helped her to learn how to deal with the distance and to avoid the bloody nightmares.

They talked regulary on the phone and on skype for the first year but after that Santana just lost the regular contact with him and it was rare to be able to see him and talk to him. So she decided to start to write him.

Everyday she wrote a letter. Some of them she never sent. It was not like she regretted it but now she was starting to feel that their relationship was fading away, she never wanted to transmit her negative energies to him, she knew that it wasn't only difficult for her. She had seen and heard him cry a lot and that was okay. She had also heard about his positive impact on the field. She couldn't be prouder. He was doing a great job.

Writing him letters helped her to keep their love alive. She didn't have emotional stories like him to tell, she was studying and living a normal life, nothing compared to his adventures. Her letters were mostly about them and what she wanted for them. Everytime she got replies from him it would make her feel always better and give her hope and patient.

_"Dear Noah, _

_Today I dreamed about you, or us. It wasn't one of those bad dreams, don't worry. It was awesome actually. I don't feel like I should tell you what my dream was about because I don't want you to feel pressured to do anything but we both looked every happy on it. Little hint: I was wearing white. Anyways, I want you to know that I'm moving. I found a little apartment close to college and moving there. It's more private. I miss you and of course sometimes I have breakdowns... People don't understand. I talked to my parents, who by the way always ask about you, and I rented the little apartment. It's beautiful and cozy (it has an amazing bed, you'll love it) and I will send you some pictures so you can see how amazing it is. I just want to remember you that your deployment is almost over and in no time you'll be home, close to me again. I'm already counting the time I have left until we can see each other again._

_Never forget how much I love you. I will keep writing you. You know how happy your letter make me so please don't be lazy and write me back. _

_Love, Santana."_

...

_"Dear Santana,_

_Here I am. I'm alive and healthy but dying to kiss you. I have to thank you because I'm the one here that gets the most letters. By the way, showed some of your photos to some guys here and they loved you, of course! I swear, you should write a book, your letters keep me going and I have all of them saved so one day we can read them together in a nursing home. I appreciate all the love and most of the time I don't even know how I'll be able to give it all back to you. About your dream, it will come true one day, that I can promise you. Sooner that you may think. Keep dreaming, baby. I dream about you all the time too, asleep and awake, you're always on my mind and that can be pretty annoying when you are trying to deal with not so cool stuff. Loved the pics of the apartment, love how our room is decorated (when I come back we are going to try that bed right away). _

_I can't wait to go back to you. It's almost over, stay strong. Love you more than anything in the universe. I'll try to keep up with your letters._

_Love, Puck."_

* * *

**AN: Another chapter! I hope you liked this one as well. Leave me your review. I appreciate all the reviews (thank you Nayaholic99, Sarah and Annabyblood). And yes, Sarah, Naya's break up was a surprise for me, I wasn't expecting it at all but I guess it was for the best. Don't if you noticed but there was a little time jump. That will happen a lot in this fic.**


	3. Chapter 3

Santana was all happy. Her exams were all done and she finally had some time to go to the mail and pick up some of Puck's letters. She closed her apartment's door and placed her purse on the kitchen counter. There was nothing else in the world she loved more than reading Puck's letters, especially when it included his special draws. She opened one of the letters and stared and his draw of her. She could imagine him drawing her, only having as inspiration his mind and the pictures she sends him regulary. She smiled at it before reading the letter.

When she finally was about to start reading the letter, right after "Dear Santana", she was stopped by the sound of her phone ringing.

"Ugh..." She picked up her phone and it was from her father's office. She answered. "Hello? Santana here." _"Glad, it's you, baby. Are you finished with your tests?" _her father asked. "Yeah, finished everything this morning. This semester is over for me." She replied proudly. _"And you think it went well? You think you'll have good grades?"_ "Sure. You know I'm the best around here. I know you still wish I had followed your footsteps, but medicine really isn't for me." _"I know, honey... Well, then I'm hoping for killer grades."_ her father then paused for a few seconds. _"Hmm, San, we need you to come to Lima, now that you are finished with school. As soon as possible."_ her father's tone concerned her. "Is everything okay?" _"Not exactly, but, don't worry, it will be. Just come fast, okay?"_ "I'm going to the airport now. I hope to see you in a few hours. Meet you home?" _"Hmm, meet me at my office at the hospital, okay? You might need to ask because it is on a different room now."_

Santana put the letters back on her purse and went quickly to her room to pick up some of her stuff. She didn't need much, she still had lots of stuff in Lima. She just needed to go to the airport and buy a ticket to the next flight to Lima. Gladly, it was a lucky day for Santana. In less than an hour she bought a plane ticket and flew to Lima. While on the plane she finally had some time to read Puck's letters. She couldn't stop smiling and laughing at his dorkiness.

* * *

The cab left her in front of the hospital. Santana looked around, it was all the same. She walked through the front door and there was the same lady. The same receptionist since Santana was a child and had to spend all afternoon at the hospital when her dad and mom had to work. She was a wild child and she was pretty sure she explored that hospital so much that she knows every single person that works there.

"Hello, Hello! Guess who's back?" Santana said playfully as Amelia, the receptionist finished the phone call.

"Miss Lopez..." She whispered loudly. "So good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too, Amelia." She smiled. "I was wondering if you could tell me where is my dad's new office."

"Sure, sweetheart. He is on the board now. So, it's the main office, you know each one, right?" The lady gave Santana a pass and made her sign a paper.

"Oh, I know." She shook her head. "See you later then." Santana walked happily towards her father's office. When she arrived there he was, also her mother. Both waiting for their little girl. Without even having time to say hello, her parents ran to her and hugged her tighly. "Hey, hey! I haven't been gone for that long!"  
she pulled her parents away.

"Santana Maria!" her mom said. "Let mama look at you... You grew so much this last months... Mama and dad missed you, baby..."

"Care to inform me what the emergency is?" Santana looked seriously to both her parents, afterall she had come all the way from Cambridge for some reason.

"Sit down. We have some news for you." Santana sat down in front of her parents, both in medical scrubs. "As you can see I'm not only chief of surgery anymore, I'm also this hospital chief now." he paused and Santana smiled brightly. "So, that means I have some powers in here. I know you probably will be mad at me but I did this for your own sake, baby..."

"Now, you are scaring me..." Santana's expressions changed.

"A couple weeks ago, a little before your exams started, we received a request for a transfer. Just right after I took over the board. It was Noah." Santana paralyzed. Her eyes filled with tears and her heart started to ache. "Santana... you were about to take some of the most important tests of your life. It's your career, baby..."

"Where is Puck?" she asked. " Where is he!?" She repeated louder. Her mother came closer to her and hugged.

"He is okay, honey... He is fine. Don't cry..."Her mother rubbed her back. "We did what we thought that was best for you..." she pulled her mom away.

"I need to see him! I need... please..."

"Santana. Calm down." Her father said. "I, myself, operated on him and he is alive and healthy. Just... he doesn't exactly remembers what his life was like..."

"He doesn't remember me?" she said in schock. "No..." He had forgotten her, he didn't know who she was.

"It's nothing premanent, baby... He will remember eventually, just give him some time. You need to know some things before you see him. We were thinking that maybe seeing you would help him remember..." Antonio Lopez said. "Just... calm down..."

* * *

She looked through the window, he was smiling and watching football on TV. The image remembered her of the afternoon she pretended to be asleep while he watched football. "Can I go in?" she asked her father.

"Yes... But you know, try not to scare him. He will be confused. It's your first time meeting, all over again."

"The problem is that I've known him all my life... I don't know how to do this..." In that exact moment, Puck looked over to the window.

"Hey, doc!" Puck greeted Mr. Lopez. Antonio held his daughter's hand and walked in. "This is my daughter, Santana. The one I talked you about."

"Hot daughter, Mr. Lopez!" he said instintively. "I mean, very pretty..." he stared at her like he had seen her somewhere else. "Did I know you?" Puck asked to Santana sweetly, trying to keep himself to say embarrassing things in front of her dad.

"Hmm, yes." She tried not to cry. She looked to her father and he left them alone. "I... I'm your girlfriend."

"Wow..." he thought out loud. "I'm sorry I don't remember you... I thought I would remember if I had a girlfriend as hot as you..." Puck couldn't stop looking at her. She was too familiar but still it was like he had only dreamt about her. He didn't know anything about her. The only thing he knew was about himself. He knew he was a military, that he had an accident, he knew he had a mother and a sister and he knew he used to write letters. "Where were you?" He asked softly.

"Can I hug you?" Santana asked desperately. She couldn't be there looking at him anymore without touching him. He just nodded. She fell into his arms and cried.

"I hate to see you cry. Don't cry..." Puck rubbed her back. "You're the nicest thing I've seen in days... Don't cry."

"How long have you been here?"

"Doctor Lopez said I came in a coma and that he had to wait a little before operate on me... and I have been up, for 4 days, I think..." Puck thought out loud. "Wait, if you are my girlfriend, does it means I already knew doctor Lopez?"

"Yes... You hated my father... Especially because he wouldn't let us be alone in my room. Rosa had orders to go and call him right away." Santana laughed at the thought. "Do you remember your job?"

"Yeah, I was a military, right?" he smiled proudly. "I also remember written some letters, were them for you? Or for my mom and sister?"

"Hmmm... Some of them were definitely for me..." She took two of the letters from her purse. "These are two of the letters. I sent you lots of them... I have the rest of the letters you sent me in my apartment in Cambridge... I can get them for you, so you can try to remember me..."

"Visit hour is over." one of the nurses peeked into the room and said.

"That would be great." He smiled and skirmed at her. That smirk made Santana twist. "You will come visit more, right? You are not coming back to Cambridge yet, are you?"

"No, no... I will get the letters sent over here, okay? I'll come back tomorrow..." She placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Lo! Come here!" she almost had an heart attack when she heard him calling her by one of her nickname that only him used. "I'm your boyfriend, right? For how long didn't we see each other?" he asked as she approached him again. "I want a proper kiss!" he demanded and she smiled.

She kissed him. It was THE kiss. They had been apart for almost 2 years, it was too long to be just a regular kiss. Their lips sucked on each other and they tongues fought. It was magical. The long kiss was broken when they were both running out of air. "Damn..." he whispered.

"Take this..." Santana took out her necklace. "This was the necklace you gave me when you left. It was a piece of you. So, I didn't forget you... I think you need it more now than I do."

* * *

**AN: Guess Puck is back! Hope y'all liked it! I think I can speak for everybody when I say that I really want to see where this goes! Santana has a new challenge, get her Puck back! I think she is making it. Leave me your opinion! See you soon!  
**


End file.
